A Chance Meeting
by wereleopard
Summary: Jemma Simmons is sent to Hawaii just to confirm some data, nothing dangerous. Good thing there was a SEAL on hand to save her. What happens when things leave Hawaii? Jemma Simmons/Steve McGarrett.. This is for a challenge
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Chance Meeting

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: McGarrett/Simmons

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Marvel, Agents of SHIELD

It is AU. It is based in NCIS world though

Summary: Jemma Simmons is sent to Hawaii just to confirm some data, nothing dangerous. Good thing there was a SEAL on hand to save her. What happens when things leave Hawaii?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Agents of SHIELD. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B This is a story for Cynthia.

Chapter One

Jemma smiled as she walked out of the building. She had been sent there by Coulson just to confirm some details. It wasn't a dangerous job, just routine so he had sent her by herself. Well it wasn't supposed to be dangerous.

'That's her.' A man called out.

Jemma turned and could see that they were pointing at her. She didn't wait to find out what they wanted. She turned and ran as fast as she could. Days like this she was glad that she was a flat shoe kind of girl. Jemma could hear them gaining on her. She really needed to ask Ward to help improve her fitness level. As she turned a corner Jemma slammed straight into something, or someone.

'Are you okay?' The man asked her.

'Help me.' Jemma whispered as she stared into the eyes of a stranger. One that she had just handed her future to.

'Hey just hand the girl over to us.'

XXXXX

Steve held the woman in his arms, as a group of men walked around the corner. He had to help her. It was obvious that she had been running from them. If she was a criminal he'd find out, but judging by those chasing her she was the one that needed help.

'Hey, just hand the girl over to us.'

Steve moved her to one side behind a large bin. She was as protected as she could be. He shook his head at these amateurs. They never even came at him, when he seemed to be distracted. Not that he actually was. This was going to be over very quickly.

'She obviously doesn't want to go with you. She requested my help, which means she's under the protection of Five-0.'

'Who's Five-0?' One of the men asked.

Steve shook his head, he hated haoles. It was obvious that they weren't from here, but they could have been like Danny.

'Five-0 is the governor's task force.' Steve explained as he moved his shirt to one side that showed his gun and badge.

'Fuck, he's a cop.'

XXXXX

Jemma watched as the stranger made sure she was safe. Then she found out he was a cop, a good guy. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him take attack all of them. It was the kind of skill that Ward had, maybe better. He was much more than a cop if his skills were anything to go by. It didn't take long before her attackers realised that they didn't stand a chance. They took off as soon as they got up off the ground and left running.

'You're safe now.' He smiled at her, as he held out his hand. 'I'm Steve McGarrett.'

Jemma grabbed his hand, and was pulled to her feet smoothly. 'I'm Jemma Simmons and thank you for saving my life Mr McGarrett.'

'Please call me Steve, and why were they after you Ms Simmons?'

'Ok Steve, then you must call me Jemma. I actually have no idea why they were after me. I was sent here to confirm some data, nothing important. As soon as I walked out of the building those gentlemen tried to accost me.'

'What was the data about?'

'Uhhh I'm sorry Steve, but I can't tell you that it's classified.'

Steve watched her for a moment longer. It looked as if she was telling the truth, but she could be a hell of an actress. He also now understood why it annoyed the hell out of Danny whenever he said something was classified. It wasn't so much fun on the other side of that statement.

'Would you like to go to the police station to make a report on those guys?'

'To be honest I don't think it would do much good. I know nothing about them or who they worked for. It would be a waste of police time, and I am only here for a few more days.'

'Ok, I'll take you back to your hotel, and you'd better call whoever you work for and update them on this. This date confirmation is obviously more dangerous than they thought.'

Jemma smiled and gave him the name of her hotel. Those men might not have wanted anything to do with the data. They could have been after her, she did work on Coulson's team, and they had made a lot of enemies.

They finally arrived at her hotel. They had just talked about general things, and she had found that she enjoyed his company. She also couldn't help glancing at him, after all the man was very attractive. Steve walked her to the lift, and glanced around to make sure they had not been followed.

'Thank you again for all of your help Steve. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't bumped into you.'

'I was glad that I was there. Please take care of yourself Jemma.' Steve smiled at her, and watched as she stepped into the lift.

As the doors closed, she pushed the button quickly to open them. Steve stared at her with obvious confusion.

'I was wondering if you would like to have a meal with me tonight?' Jemma quickly asked before she lost her courage.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve glanced down at his watch and sighed. It was still far too early to go and pick Jemma up from her hotel. As soon as the others had heard that he had this date, they had kicked him out of the office early. Not before Danny had tried to give him advice on his mammal to mammal interaction. He did manage to remind them, that he, in fact, was the boss. Steve was sure that his best friend still hadn't stopped laughing at that.

The shrilling of his cell brought him out of his reverie. He hoped that it wasn't a call out for a job or cancellation by her. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed as Catherine's name popped up onto the screen. He already knew what it was going to be about. Now that he had settled in Hawaii, Catherine had been pushing him for a proper relationship. No matter what he said, she seemed to think that because he had remained single it was a sign that they were meant to be together. That she was the one he truly wanted. At times he felt like just picking someone up to prove a point, but he wasn't that kind of guy. He had told her on numerous occasions he was happy spending time with his family, Chin, Kono, and especially Danny and Gracie. He'd never really had a best friend before and especially no one like the Jersey whirlwind that was his partner.

His cell went off again, and he knew that he had to answer it. If he didn't she would keep trying all night, and that would definitely interrupt the meal with Jemma.

'Hi Cath.' Steve muttered.

'You took your time. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important.' She whispered sexily.

'No, I'm just waiting to head out to meet up with someone for dinner.' He replied, hoping that she would leave things at that, but knowing she wouldn't. Catherine always wanted to know everything that was going on with him.

'With someone?' The jealous tone could be heard clearly. 'Are you meeting up with your teammates?'

'No, I am meeting up with a woman. Her name is Jemma.'

'Oh, so you see someone else?'

'Cath, I've told you on numerous occasions that we're not in a relationship.' He replied tiredly. He was really sick of saying this.

'I just thought that you were scared of commitment.'

'I've always been honest with you from the very start Catherine. We were friends, who sometimes kept each other company in a more personal way. You agreed. As soon as I settled here you wanted more. You ignored everything I said, so please don't act like I've betrayed you.' Steve snapped she had no right to act like a jilted lover, especially since as soon as she wanted more he had kept everything purely professional. Hadn't she noticed that he didn't flirt, cosy meals, or actually have sex for a while?

'Well, that's me told then. So Jemma who?'

Steve knew that if he gave her that information she would be researched. 'It doesn't matter what her surname is.'

'Billy asked me out when I was last in Hawaii.' Catherine blurted out. 'You had that big case and we couldn't spend any time together.'

'That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure the two of you will have fun.' It was clear she had been trying to get some kind of reaction out of him, but this wasn't the one she wanted.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments. 'Well, I hope you have fun tonight.' She choked out, and then hung up without saying anything else.

Steve sent a quick text to Danny and the others asking them not to say anything about Jemma to Catherine if she contacted them. He didn't think they would as they all knew the problems he'd been having with the one Catherine Rollins.

XXXXX

Jemma called through the details of the attack as soon as she was back in her hotel room. Coulson has been angry and worried that she'd been attacked on a routine data check. It was something he was looking into. She done everything she needed to and took her time in getting ready. Now she was pacing the room waiting for Steve to arrive. Fitz had tried to do everything he could so she wouldn't go out tonight. She had no idea how Skye had managed to get that information out from her. No matter what happened she was going out and meeting up with Steve.

XXXXX

Fitz paced around the room. He couldn't believe Jemma was going out with a stranger especially after the attempted attack. This guy she was meeting up with could be involved and wants to win her trust. 'I think we should pick her up. We still don't know why she was targeted.'

'I am concerned about her; she doesn't have the training to protect herself.' Ward added.

'Okay, I'll give Simmonds a call to let her know that there will be a pick up.' Coulson nodded to the others and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

Danny glanced down at his cell and watched as Catherine's name appeared. He looked over at Chin and Kono. 'Steve said she would call. Hello Catherine.' He paused for a moment. 'Steve's fine, he's out on a personal matter at the moment. I'm afraid I can't give out that information. He's fine, please stop Catherine, Steve told us that you know he's was going out tonight. Look I have work to do. I'll let him know that you called.'

'It didn't take her long did it?' Kono shook her head. 'Hopefully she'll move on, and quickly.'

'Hopefully.' Danny agreed he would tell Steve about it in the morning.

XXXXX

Steve smiled across at Jemma. 'You look so beautiful tonight.'

Jemma ducked her head and blushed. 'Thank you, you look amazing as well.'

Just as he was about to talk a cell phone went off. He glanced down at his and heard a sigh from his dinner companion. It was obviously her cell.

'Simmond's, hey.' Jemma waited for a moment. 'What tonight? Are you sure? Yeah, I'll make sure I'm ready.'

'You have to leave?' Steve asked as soon as she put her cell away.

'I have to pack, go over some data before they pick me up tomorrow. I'm so sorry.'

'It's fine, I understand. Let me walk you back to your hotel.'

XXXXX

'Should we really wait until the morning?' Fitz muttered to himself.

Skye looked over at May and rolled her eyes. Fitz obviously wanted Jemma as far away from this Steve person as possible.

'I want her to check the data first. Don't worry she is being watched.' Coulson explained as he stared at the data information himself.

XXXXX

They stood at her room door.

'I'm sorry this evening was cut short.' Jemma whispered as she looked down at her feet.

'It's not your fault; my job interrupts a lot of things as well.' With that Steve pulled her towards him and kissed her.

TBC


End file.
